1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to a microwave oven having a 2-level simultaneous cooking function and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A 2-level simultaneous cooking of a microwave oven is a method of cooking two kinds of foods by using a difference of microwaves which are emitted to a bottom and to the center portion in a cooking chamber of the microwave oven, thereby saving a time for cooking the foods by the microwave oven.
Generally, after understanding combinations of menus on a manual provided by a maker, a user places two kinds of foods at respective levels on a tray or a rack in the cooking chamber of the microwave oven. Then, the user carries out cooking the foods by setting cooking conditions such as a cooking time and the like.
In the microwave oven having the 2-level simultaneous cooking function according to the conventional microwave oven, however, since the user must set the cooking conditions by using the manual, there is a disadvantage in that the user has a difficulty in using the microwave oven.